Field of Invention
The present application relates to a touch panel circuit and an operation method thereof. More particularly, the present application relates to a touch panel circuit having a logic gate circuit and an operation method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Due to significant emergence of touch-sensing related technologies in recent years, various touch-sensing technologies have been utilized in numerous electronic products such as the touch panels.
Despite the vast variety of touch panels and products of relative technologies currently on the market, issues still exist, such as high modular cost, low resolution, lack of multi-touch support, touch panel being unbendable and poor scalability for large display panels, etc.
Therefore, an important area of research requiring improvement relates to provide a touch panel circuit and an operation method thereof, so as to efficiently detect a touch input and determine a coordinate of the touch input on the touch panel.